This invention relates to mailbox construction and mailbox mounting methods and systems. Generally, the invention can be applied to all types of delivery and storage boxes that are to be hung or mounted on or near a horizontal post, vertical post, or oblique-angle post or support.
Most standard USPS mailboxes comprise an inset underside that allows for mechanical interfacing with a board or similar member, which in turn is often affixed to a vertical support. Prior art mailbox construction and mounting methods typically employ complex assemblies and often require many parts, and require fasteners, such as screws or nails for mounting and to reduce or eliminate angular deviations or play of the mailbox with respect to its support. Mounting prior art mailboxes requires some mechanical skill in assembling the necessary parts and engaging fasteners. Typically, installation requires some aligning of the mailbox with respect to its support to assure a true and straight installation free from angular deviations and mechanical play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,123 to Laramie, for example, discloses a mailbox mounting scheme that includes an extendable support for supporting a mailbox in an extended or unextended position. Laramie requires the use of fasteners to secure the mailbox to the support, and the assembly is complex, and is prone to angular deviations and mechanical play in the assembled product. Removal and replacement of the mailbox requires complex disassembly and is time consuming. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,938 to West discloses a mailbox post mount that is also complex, not conducive for removal and replacement operations, and requiring the use of fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,905 to Bronson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,940 to Kagels also disclose mailbox mounts with the same disadvantages, and require skill, time and fasteners for installation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mailbox construction with an integral sleeve mount that requires no fasteners such as nails, screws or bolts. It is another object of this invention to provide a mailbox construction and mounting scheme that eliminates or minimizes angular deviations or mechanical play without the use of fasteners. It is yet another object of this invention to allow for either a permanent one step installation; or a semi-permanent one step installation; or a ion-permanent, easily removable installation, all with a minimum of mechanical skill required, and in minimum time.
Other objects will become apparent upon reading of the specification.
The present invention uses a mailbox comprising a sleeve mount that accommodates a user-supplied support, such as standard 2xc3x974xe2x80x3 lumber, obviating the need for expensive machined or formed pieces for mounting to a post, and not requiring the use of fasteners for installation.
In a first embodiment, a mailbox with an integral sleeve mounting system for engagement with a support is used where the mailbox comprises an integral sleeve mount positioned, shaped, and oriented so as to provide slidable mechanical cooperation with a mailbox support upon sliding the sleeve mount onto the support, whereby the sleeve mount securably mounts onto the support. To great advantage, the sleeve mount can be so shaped, configured and oriented so as to generate an interference fit with the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount. In another embodiment, the sleeve mount can be expandable, including optionally use of a expandable sleeve mount that comprises a wall cut-out, the wall cut-out so sized, configured and oriented so that at least one wall of the expandable sleeve mount is parted as the support is inserted into the sleeve mount, generating an interference fit with the support. In another embodiment, this expandable sleeve mount can additionally comprise a taper so sized and oriented so as to provide an interference fit with the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount.
Optionally, the sleeve mount can also comprise a friction surface positioned and oriented to frictionally engage with the support upon sliding support into the sleeve mount. Alternatively, the sleeve mount can comprise a stab element or elements positioned and oriented so as to be operative upon the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount. Another embodiment uses a sleeve mount comprising an adhesive pad so positioned, shaped, and configured so as to be operative upon the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount. Optionally, the sleeve mount can comprises a detent so positioned, shaped, and configured so as to be operative upon the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount.
Alternatively, the sleeve mount can be dropped into the mailbox by the installer. In one embodiment, a mailbox with an integral sleeve mount is provided, the mailbox comprising a sleeve mount in mechanical communication with the mailbox, the sleeve mount positioned, shaped, and oriented so as to provide slidable mechanical cooperation with a mailbox support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount, whereby the sleeve mount securably mounts onto the support. This sleeve mount can be sized, oriented, positioned, and shaped so that the sleeve mount can be inserted into a mailbox floor, and mechanically cooperates and can be securable held between a mounting flange of the sleeve mount and the mailbox floor prior to insertion of the support into the sleeve mount.
The invention also comprises a method of mounting a mailbox to a support, the method comprising:
[1] providing in the mailbox a sleeve mount securably held in the mailbox;
[2] sliding the sleeve mount onto the support until mechanical cooperation between the sleeve mount and the support is attained.
This method can optionally employ an interference fit between the sleeve mount and the support as part of this mechanical cooperation. Optionally, the method can additionally comprise engaging a stab element in the sleeve mount so as to be operative upon the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount; the engaging can include reverse sliding of the sleeve mount with respect to insertion of the sleeve mount over the support, assisted by a use of percussive device such as a hammer operative to forceably move the sleeve mount with respect to the support. Alternatively, the method can additionally comprise engaging an adhesive pad in the sleeve mount so as to be operative upon the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount; or optionally can comprise engaging a detent in the sleeve mount so as to be operative upon the support upon sliding the support into the sleeve mount.